


Thanksgiving Text

by Spidey_fan1



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Nicknames, Texting, Thanksgiving, before & after food, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_fan1/pseuds/Spidey_fan1
Summary: Just your regular Marvel Thanksgiving group text





	Thanksgiving Text

 

_12:13_

**AVENGERS ASSSSMBLE**

 

**Iron Ass** **:** So... who's bringing what?

 

**Star Spangles** **:** I'm doing the turkey. I think Thor and Jane are doing the corn.

 

**Arrowman:** I've got the cranberries under control! They're going to be amazing, ready your taste buds! ;)

 

**NaTaShA:** I don't know if i should be concerned. Either way. I'm doing the potatoes... as in both mashed  _and_ sweet.

 

**Green guy:** i believe i'm in charge of the salad.

 

**Arrowman:** OOHH Tash, are they going to have the marshmallows on them. Those are the best!

 

**NaTaShA:** Don't they always, Barton.

 

**Arrowman:** Awww yeah! This is going to be the best!

 

**Iron Ass:** Well i guess that leaves me with the stupid bread or rolls or whatever.. Plus i've got the supplies for the dinner. Don't mind thanking me. 

 

**Star Spangles:** Yes Tony. We are all very thankful that you are kind enough to host this Thanksgiving.

 

**Iron Ass:** Oh Capsicle, aren't you just the sweetest.

 

**Green guy:** Clint, what are you bringing? I doubt Natasha would be kind about feeding you and you not contributing to the meal.

 

**NaTaShA:** Finally someones caught on...

 

**Arrowman:** Don't worry your pretty little heads off. I'll just bring some deviled eggs or something

 

**Red Riding Witch:** Too late. Vis and I already got that covered.

 

**Iron Ass:** Don't let him touch those things! Remember what happened last time he was in the kitchen.

 

**Red Riding Witch:** Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on him.

 

**Vvvvvison:** Hey! I am also on this group message!

 

**Green guy:** Yeah yeah, he does't mean it.

 

**Iron Ass:** Yes i do! I would prefer that i DON'T get food poisoning on Thanksgiving

 

**All Mighty Lightning:** YES! LADY JANE AND ME ARE IN CHARGE OF THE MAKING OF THIS CORN.

 

**NaTaShA:** Okay. Who turned on Thor's caps lock? I blame Clint.

 

**Arrowman:** Hey!!

 

**NaTaShA:** So you didn't do it?

 

**Arrowman:** I plead the fifth...

 

**NaTaSha:** That's what i thought.

 

**Star Spangles:** Wait! Who is bringing the desserts! Other than turkey, that's one of the main components of a Traditional Thanksgiving!

 

**Iron Ass:** Oh look at our Captain. Using such bigs words.. I couldn't be more proud.

 

**Green guy:** I know somebody had the desserts covered... i just can't remember who though.

 

**Red riding Witch:** I believe our Peter is doing the pies.

 

**Iron Ass:** Yeah.. Are we sure that's the best idea. I mean, i guess his aunt Hottie is coming so all should be fine, but he told me that May didn't really have much     time to do any baking because of work and all so he's cooking the pies... Just what ever you do, don't get your hopes up. Not entirely sure about his cooking skills.

 

**Spidey:** Mr. Stark, i'll have you know that i am a very good at making desserts and pie is no exception! I already have them made.

 

**Iron Ass:** What are you doing kid, i thought that it was school time.

 

**Spidey:** It's called Holiday break...

 

**Arrowman:** Ohh somebody's sassy today

 

**Star Spangles:** Well Spiderman, hope that your pies are just as good as you say they are.

 

**Spidey:** Spider-Man* And yes, they are my mothers recipe.

 

**Red Riding Witch:** I am excited for all the food tonight. When do we need to come over?

 

**All Mighty Lightning:** YES MAN OF IRON, WHEN WOULD YOU LIKE US TO JOIN YOU FOR THE FEAST!

 

**NaTaShA:** Yeah Tony, i'm getting hungry. And you won't like me when i'm hungry.

 

**Green guy:** Hey that's my line.

 

**Vvvvvison:** Yes, Wanda and I are ready to bring over our food to add to the table as well.

 

**Iron Ass:** Alright guys, chill. Come around 3:30-4~ish?

 

**Star Spangles:** That's good for me.

 

**Green guy:** Same here.

 

**Arrowman:** Ditto

 

**Red Riding Witch:** We'll head over shortly to help set up.

 

**Spidey:** I just have to wait for May to get home then i'll be on my way.

 

**All Might Lightning:** LADY JANE AND I WILL BE OVER WITH THE CORN WHEN THE TIME COMES.

 

 

_2:36_

**Arrowman:** Fuck it. I'll just bring apple sauce.

 

**NaTaShA:** _Great thinking Clint._ Aren't you just the smartest.

 

**Arrowman:** Fuck you too Natasha

 

 

_4:12_

 

**Iron Ass:** I think everyones here now. Let's get this show on the road. Grab your plates and dig in.

 

**Star Spangles:** Be careful! The turkey's still hot!

 

**Arrowman:** Damn son, who's the hot lady....

 

**Spidey:** She's my Aunt so you and everyone better lay off.

 

**NaTaShA:** Yeah Clint, you don't want your ass handed to you, now do you.

 

**Arrowman:** No n, i prefer to have something to sit with when I'm eating all this amazing food.

 

**NaTaShA:** That's what i thought.

 

**Green guy:** Just get your food and get back to the table

 

**Iron Ass:** Cap's making us all say what we're thankful for...

 

**All Mighty Lightning:** I AM THANKFUL FOR MY BROTHER LOKI! 

 

**Red Riding Witch:** Just get off your phones.

 

**Arrowman:** But-

 

**Star Spangles:** Get off your phones and enjoy the meal!!!!

 

_5:03_

 

**Star Spangles:** All right now somebody come help clean up. And help put the food away in containers for later.

 

**Spidey:** I'll help!

 

**Vvvvvison:** As will I.

 

**Iron Ass:** While you guys do that, imma going to get talking with the kids Aunt.

 

**Arrowman:** Might as wel do the same. 

 

**NaTaShA:** Clint!

 

**Arrowman:** Okay wow jesh. I guess i just have to watch...

 

**Spidey:** Be careful Mr. Stark, i don't think she likes you all that much.

 

**Iron Ass:** What why? Who _doesn't_ like me?

 

**Green guy:**...

 

**Vvvvvison:**...

 

**Red Riding Witch:** ...

 

**Star Spangles:**...

 

**Iron Ass:** Fine okay alright, i get your point.

 

**Red Riding Witch:** Time for dessert yet?

 

**Star Spangles:** Yes, after someone help me clean up this mess

 

**Spidey:** Coming...

 

_5:47_

 

**Arrowman:** Dude! That. Pie. Was. Amazing!!

 

**Spidey:** I told you so!

 

**Iron Ass:** You're right. I should have never doubted you.

 

**All Mighty Lightning:** TIS A MARVELOUS MEAL MY FELLOW FRIENDS BUT IT SEEMS THAT LADY JANE HAS SOMETHINGS THAT SHE NEEDS TO "CATCH UP ON". BUT WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOON MY COMRADES!

 

**Spidey:** He does realize that we are on the same team, right?

 

**Arrowman:** I think so...

 

**NaTaShA:** Socialize people! Get off your phones, you can check them when you're leaving.

 

_7:56_

 

**Spidey:** Alright guys, it's time for me and May to head out. 

 

**Iron Ass:** What, why so early?

 

**Spidey:** She doesn't like to be out so late very often. And i just kinda think she's pooped. Plus i have to go out on patrol tonight...

 

**Red Riding Witch:** Why would you have to go out on petrol tonight. Its Thanksgiving after all.

 

**Spidey:** That's my point exactly.

 

**Star Spangles:** I don't think you should have to patrol tonight, it's a holiday.

 

**Iron Ass:** Why do you think you'd have to go out Spidering around the town tonight?

 

**Arrowman:** Yeah kid, why?

 

**Spidey:** Because...

 

**Spidey: __**_Black Friday_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all had a very happy Thanksgiving and ate tons and tons of food.


End file.
